Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?
by MusicLover011
Summary: Set shortly after season 4 episode 20("Small Potatoes"), Mulder decides to visit Scully at home.


_**Synopsis:**_

 _ **Set shortly after season 4 episode 20("Small Potatoes"), Mulder decides to visit Scully at home. Sorry if it's a bit out of character, I just really wanted to write this. Hope you guys like this!**_

A few quick taps on the door brought Scully back from her thoughts. She had gotten lost in her thoughts, as she does more and more lately. The cancer weighed on her mind, as it always does. It felt like a ticking bomb, a reminder of how quickly your life can turn for the worse. As if getting

abducted didn't already remind her.

"Scully? Scully? Are you there?"

Mulder. Her partner, her friend, one of the few people she could trust these days. No doubt he wanted to talk about whatever new x-file came across his desk. She went to the door, opened up, and there he stood. Tall and slightly rugged looking, Mulder looked down to her face.

"Hey Mulder, is everything okay?" Scully questioned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not." She said as she stepped aside to let him in. They walked to the couch and settled there. Just a few days earlier, an imposter that looked like him sat in that very spot. Just to be sure...

"Mulder, when's my birthday?"

"What? February 23rd, why do you ask?" The agent asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well I can never be too sure. The real Mulder doesn't just come to my house to talk. Last time that

happened, it was that creep."

Mulder smirked and shook his head. "No Scully, it's me. Boring old Spooky Mulder." He looked at the table in front of them. Papers and folders were scattered about the table, all medical files. "Is this why you've been MIA the past few days?" Mulder inquired, moving a couple of papers around to look. Scully started putting the files away. "Maybe. So what's really going on here Mulder? What new case do you have and how quick does our flight leave?"

Mulder sat back on the couch and looked up slightly. "No, that's not why I'm here. Though I did hear

about a woman giving birth to a lizard baby. But it's not our kind of gig. Poor woman just has a ugly baby." At that, Scully chuckled, making Mulder smirk again. Scully stopped what she was doing and looked to him.

"Then what is it?"

"I honestly just came over to see how you were doing."

"You could have called for that Mulder. Is everything okay?"

Mulder tensed slightly and finally looked at her. "I just worry about you is all. Can't a friend come by and visit another friend?"

Scully looked dumbfounded. She stood and started walking towards the kitchen. "Are you sure you're the real Mulder?" The Red head asked as she reached in the fridge. She heard Mulder chuckle before he said "Ouch Scully, I'm hurt. You're more than just my partner you know? You're the one person I trust. Well, besides Skinner." She came back with two glasses of white wine. "Are YOU sure you're the real Scully? Not once have you offered me something to drink at your house." The man said as he accepted the glass. Scully sat back down on the couch and crossed her legs under her. "Well Mulder, normally when you're here, you're either saving me, telling me we have to go, or that some weird new x files

came to your attention."

He took a sip and smiled. "You have a point." They sat in silence for a moment, sipping on the their wine, lost in their own heads. It was Mulder who broke the silence.

"The doctors say anything new about..." He trailed off, not wanting to say what they both knew to be true.

"No. Which in this case is good news, in a way. I was looking at my files and comparing my charts with the other women who died. So far I'm doing the best out of all of them. Everyone else went quickly after they were diagnosed, from either the cancer or a common disease that their immune systems just couldn't fight against. It makes me almost glad to be working instead of sitting in some white room while I get poked and prodded and..." At that, she stopped. It was starting to get into the personal emotional things. Things that she knew Mulder didn't want to discuss. She knew he cared and was trying his best to find some kind of miracle but she didn't want him to know her true feelings on the matter. Not until she was gone.

She looked down at her wine glass and shook her head. The whole time she talked, Mulder never looked away. He looked at her with those same caring eyes she'd known since they had gotten closer in their partnership. "I'm sorry Mulder, I know you just wanted an update, not a field journal entry." At that she finished her wine and put the glass back on the table. He placed his right beside it and slowly reached his hand out. Scully held her breath as Mulder brought his hand to cup her chin. In the years

they've gotten to know each other, moments like this were rare. They really only touched when something horrible had happened and they needed to feel another's touch. But this time was different. More delicate, more thought out, warmth coming from his palm to her face as he directed her to face him. Mulder's eyes searched hers as he smiled a slow, sad smile.

"Scully, I want to genuinely know how you're handling everything. I don't want some cock and bull story about how you're fine. If you're scared, I want to know. If you want to cry and scream about how life isn't fair, I want to be there if you want me there. I want to be more than just your partner or your friend. Truth be told, when you got abducted a while back and it seemed like you weren't coming back, I didn't know what I was going to do. I just knew I couldn't be without you. And if you don't feel the same way, I still mean everything I said." He finished his speech and let go of her chin, a mix of worry and yet also a mix of hopefulness on his face as he continued to look at her.

Scully was speechless to say the least. She had admitted to herself some time ago that she had developed more complicated feelings for her fellow agent, but, as usual, logic told her to never act upon it. Just shut that part out and focus on the work. To hear this bomb shell of a revelation now though brought every thing flooding back and she didn't know if it was the wine or the truth that rang in his voice or her emotions from her cancer but she looked down and felt tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Scully. Forget I ever mentioned it. I'll go now if you want me to." Mulder said as he started to stand. Scully caught his hand and tugged his hand gently, letting him know to sit back down. He sat back down beside her as she finally looked back up, trying her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Mulder I... I always wanted to hear those words, but Mulder I'm afraid. I'm scared because what if this doesn't work and we ruin a great partnership? I'm scared because I know I'm just living on borrowed time now and I already didn't want to put you through this as my partner, let alone something more. And even if it weren't for the cancer, I'm scared that something would happen to us out in the field and we'd lose each other again..." Scully's words tumbled out of her mouth in a rush as Mulder just sat and listened to her.

"Scully, I completely understand your fears. I feel them too. I'm not telling you what to do here but think about this. If you really are living on borrowed time, would you rather live it working on cases and never experiencing what could be, or would you want to feel everything we've been denying each other for years now? It's going to hurt like hell either way, I know, but just think about it." Mulder concluded as he took her hand into his. She looked down at their hands, thinking the cliche thought that their hands somehow fit together just right and it made her heart flutter a bit when she finally looked back up to face him. She sighed before answering him.

"Logically, we shouldn't. We work together and it could defiantly affect our work more than it already has. And if my health gets worse, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." At that, he frowned, a sad look on his eyes as he knew the rejection would come. "But..." At that, his mouth twitched to a small smile as he waited for her to finish. "I've spent a lot of my life denying my feelings for school, or my job and I'm tired of doing that. If I only have months to live, I want to live how I want and what I want is for you to kiss me." Scully ended, a full blown smile on Mulder's face as he slowly leaned towards her.

The closer he got, the more her pulse quickened, the electric feeling in the air almost pulsing about them as he finally closed the distance and pressed his lips to her. It was a gentle, tentative kiss, warm and inviting, as he pulled away a few seconds later. He searched her face, looking for any sign of regret. She quickly brought their lips crashing back together, her hand going to the back of his neck to keep him there, suddenly needing him in a way that she hasn't needed anyone before. His hand went up to her hair as he ran his fingers through it, his other hand resting palm down on her thigh.

She moaned a little at that, surprised at herself at the noise that came from her mouth, slightly embarrassed. Mulder didn't mind though, she could tell by the smirk he wore as he pulled away from the kiss. She stuck her tongue out at him to show her annoyance and that only brought him to a full on grin. She smacked him on the arm before grabbing his shirt and pulling him on top of her. He returned his lips to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The hand that wasn't propping him up went to explore her skin, slowly dragging his fingers under the hem of her shirt. Her nails run across his shoulder blades, electing a sharp intake of breath from him before he brought his attention to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Scully dug her nails into his clothed back as she moaned quietly.

She knew he was leaving marks but she couldn't bring her self to stop him, the pleasure she felt out weighing everything else in her mind. As he bucked his hips against hers, she could feel his growing erection against her and smiled. Mulder finally stopped his assault on her neck to come back to her her lips. His hand slowly crept up under her shirt until he reached the mound of flesh that was begging to be touched. Even over her bra, Scully couldn't help but moan into his mouth, wishing that they would go ahead and take the damned thing off. Who would have thought that Mulder was one for foreplay?

In the desire to speed things up, one of her hands left his back to start massaging the growing bulge in the pants. That got a moan out of Mulder and Scully wanted to hear more of that. That seemed to speed him up as he sat back and removed his shirt before helping Scully remove hers. As Scully took her bra off, she suddenly felt self conscience as she saw Mulder staring at her body, drinking in the beauty of her. His eyes were dark and full with lust as he brought himself back down to capture her lips again with his. She ran her fingers up and down his back, feeling the hot flesh beneath her finger tips as he brought one of his hands to cup her breast. She gasped as he massaged it and quickly making her nipple erect. He grinned down at her before kissing her along her jawline, slowly making his way down from there to her neck, to the valley in between her breasts.

Her breath hitched as she felt his hot breath on her nipple before he quickly seized it in his mouth. Her back arched slightly as she moaned out his name. His tongue swirled around it, knowing just what to do to make Scully squirm under him before releasing her nipple and looking up at her. She could feel the growing wetness aching in her core and needed him as much as she wanted him. "Mulder... please." She begged him, ignoring the smug look on his face as he kissed his way down her waist to the hem of her sweatpants. She lifted herself up a little, allowing him to pull her pants and underwear off in one quick motion. The sudden cool air on her sex made her shiver with anticipation as Mulder brought his mouth closer to her.

"Are you positive about this?" He questioned before he dared continue. Scully looked down at him and smiled before nodding. His tongue found her clit and as he slowly danced his tongue around her clit, her hands found his head and gripped his hair. The federal agent seemed to take the hint and lowered his tongue down until he was at her entrance. Scully gasped again, her gasp soon turning into a full blown moan as he continued. She was already so close, always imagining this moment, the fact that it was actually happening made her all the more turned on. While his tongue was in her, he brought his hand to start playing with her clit, the last thread that sent her over the edge and moaning out his name and profanities. He slowed down, never stopping until she came down from her high.

He crawled back up her and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on him and started unbuckling his pants. He shimmed them off and was left only in his boxers. Scully pushed him off of her and motioned for him the sit back on the couch. He did as he was told and couldn't help but moan at the sight before

him. Special Agent Scully had removed his boxers with her teeth and was slowly stroking all 8 inches of him. It was agony for him to wait as she continued her slow start on him. Payback, he supposed, for all the teasing he had done. She suddenly took him in her mouth and he let out a "fuck" as he reached to brush her hair out of her face. She kept a steady pace, head going up and down as she pleased her lover. Mulder grew restless after a few minutes. "More." Is all he said. Scully smirked and stopped

her activity to straddle his waist

She was used to guys insisting they be on top, but she heard no complaints from Mulder. Just an awe-struck look as she slowly lowered herself down onto his shaft. He filled her and she moaned. She tried to move her hips slowly, wanting to grind him as long as possible but she couldn't help herself. She quickened her pace as Mulder moaned her name over and over again. She couldn't get enough of him as she threw her head back and screamed as the orgasm rocked her body. As she was coming down from her high, she felt Mulder sit up and lift her up, only to throw her on her back. She egarly opened her legs to welcome him in her. He wasted no time with being slow and kept a speedy rhythm in and out of her as his mouth assaulted her neck.

He was so close, thoughts barely tangible as he asked her where she wanted him to finish. "Oh God Mulder, fucking cum inside me." She moaned out as her walls tighten around him and her nails dug in his back. Her climax triggered his and he released inside her, saying nothing but yes over and over again. He slowed his pace and pulled out of her, before flipping them again so she could collapse on top of him. The room smelled of sex, wine, and sweat, the only sound being the panting of breaths as they came back to earth. Scully lifted her head from Mulder's chest and looked at him. He wore a dopey, sleepy grin as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her ever closer to him.

He chuckled before asking "So, Special Agent Dana Scully... Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials? Cause that was out of this world." Scully couldn't help but giggle at his lame crack. "Really?" He just laughed and closed his eyes, slowly beginning to drift off to sleep. Scully sighed as she laid her head back on his chest. She knew they'd be sore tomorrow from the couch but right now it felt so comfortable. His hand went up to brush her hair, giving her the courage to say the only thought she had the whole time. "I may not believe in that, Special Agent Fox Mulder, but I do believe... that I'm in love with you." She rushed the last part, though she's not sure why she would be nervous now. Not after their little rendezvous. Mulder grinned again as he whispered "I love you too, Dana." With that confession between the two lovers, they both slowly drifted off to sleep, a smile across their lips.


End file.
